A Mission Impossible
by Lotus Blossom Skye
Summary: After pissing his mother off for the last straw, Matt has to transform tomboy Mimi Tachikawa into a fine lady. Will he succeed? MIMATO R&R [Since I am quitting, my friend Midnight Hope will be continuing! Check her out!]
1. The mission

A Mission Impossible

Rated T

Summary: **After pissing his mother off for the last straw, Matt has to do the worst punishment ever, transform tomboy Mimi Tachikawa into a fine lady. Will he succeed? MIMATO**

**Rewritten version of original version. I hope that you all like it as much as you did before. Well, please have a fun time reading. Remember, this is something different than everything else.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The mission

_The Ishida company is one of those bigtime companys that is rumored to raise true leaders from limb-breaking, brain-busting training from your parents that can make you go insane. The clan's current leader is Natsuko Takaishi, who divorced her husband that died about 4 years ago. She has 2 sons, Yamato (Matt) and Takeru (TK). She is training Matt to be the new Ishida company leader. Anyway, first read the rule and then you can read the story._

_**Rule number 5678245**: Before the heir can take his position as leader of the company, he or she must find a husband or a wife to fully claim his title as leader BEFORE the age of 20 or the title will be handed down to the next potential candidate. He or she:_

_a. must be of high status (child of a big company's owner, another clan's heir etc.)_

_b. must hold at least a TEENY bit of beauty (may be artificial)_

_c. will accept the proposal… willingly_

_So, the mummy and daddy are supposed to find the eligible spouse. As a result, ever since the heir (Matt) was 15, hordes of girls (and since they ARE rich, most of them have a big ego and, although some of them ARE born pretty, some have needle-placed noses, mouths… like Michael Jackson which, needless to say, worked) were thrust upon him. Some makes mild moves on him, cheats on him or just make him go stark crazy with suffocation._

_Untill, Matt met a different girl and now let the story begin._

* * *

"What did you do to another girl this time, Yamato Ishida?" a blonde haired woman named Natsuko (Nancy in English) Takaishi asked, then she sighed and put her hand to her forehead. She looked up to the 18 year olds standing in front of her. One of them, a boy with bushy brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin , named Taichi Yagami (Tai Kamiya), gave her an innocent look. The girl, a girl with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin like Tai, named Sora Takenouchi, looked around at the garden in where they were seated. The blonde boy, with blue eyes and fair skin, just looked like he didn't care what his mother had said, which was really how he felt. 

"Well, answer me!" Natsuko snapped yet again to her son. "Mother, the 400th canidate you picked for me, Tsugi Otohime" Matt answered dully. "Shoved Sora aside when she talked to me, locked her in the boiler room when she thought Sora was my girlfriend, and cursed after every word she said to Tai when I ditched her to watch the preview of Rush Hour 3 with him, though she knew that I turned her offer with having a picnic with her POLITEY." he emphasized the word for his mother, even though she had already heard him.

"And, she threatened to blackmail our science teacher when he refused to pair me up with her and banned her from making any kind of move on me." Matt continued. Both Tai and Sora nodded frequently, informing Natsuko that Matt wasn't lying. Natsuko frowned.

"Make a move on you? That's what Corimunde did! Is the kiss also in the cheek? Why can't you just report her to the principal and NOT deal with her yourself? Did you know that her parents called and almost threatened to do something drastic as revenge for what happened? By God, I certainly would have if I woke up one day to find that my Takeru's skin turned pink! Had it not been for Izzy's smart reasoning we would have been in serious trouble!" Natsuko exclaimed.

Matt huffed. "She tried to kiss me in front of the whole class! On the lips!" he protested indignantly.

"That excuse is not good enough to also pour mercuric oxide on her hair!" Natsuko snapped. "For heaven's sake, Yamato! I cannot tolerate this anymore! You know that it does not take 2 weeks, 2 days or 3 weeks to turn a girl into a lady that passes your standards."

"Don't you mean your standards? I'll take her as long as I love her!" Matt argued, wanting to yell 'DUH!' at his mother. His mother ignored his speaking. "Of course, in spite of all this, I trust that you're feelings for women who are NOT a wife candidate have remained docile and non-murderous?"

"ANSWER ME YAMATO!" Natsuko fumed. She was getting pretty scary.

"Fine. Yes. In fact, I feel incredibly thankful to the opposite sex as of the moment," Matt said sarcastically.

A pleased and smug smile spread on his mother's face. "I hope you mean that seriously, my son, because I daresay you will find this news of mine rather disturbing if you're not."

"What's that?"

"We will have a guest arriving this afternoon. She will stay with us for 2 months so I expect you to treat her courteously and appropriately. Lack of propriety will not be tolerated, you man. Form a friendship with her in any way you can. Do that or I will personally make sure you and Tsugi will tie the knot… tightly!"

A silence filled the Ishida mansion as Matt fumed angrily. "A SHE!" Matt said, horrified. "But if it's a girl...WHY?!" he asked angrily. "She'd probably one of those rich snobs who's stuck up or a bitch! She'll surely, no... REALLY make my life a living hell!"

"My words exactly," Tai said, nodding and participating now that he was out of danger. "But since this is a very personal family matter, lovely Miss Sora and I—"

"—must be on our way," Sora continued, glancing nervously at them and started edging away, "as not to hinder a mother-son bonding—"

"—which is REALLY important—"

"Don't think you two are off the hook," Natsuko demanded sharply. "You will help my son or your parents will know what you have done! You two were part of this so you will pay the consequences."

"But I know nothing about girls!" cried Tai. Natsuko eyed him sharply. "You have a sister that you spent your whole life with!" Sora exclaimed.

"NOO!" Tai yelled. "What if she's so annoying she's worse than Sora OWW!" Tai finished with Sora pinching his ear.

"Actually, although I hate to admit it, Tai's right, Mrs. Takaishi. Most of the girls whom we've known and were once engaged to your son are missing in the Manners and Etiquette department. In fact, most of them are… well," Sora struggled to think of the right word.

"Egoistic? Rude? Self-centered? Big-headed? Bitchy?" Matt and Tai offered, glad to assist.

Sora snapped her fingers. "Exactly! They're right! Mrs. Takaishi, how can you be so sure that this one isn't like that rest of them?" she asked, apprehensively.

Natsuko smiled slyly. "Ah, but this girl's quite… different. I think she's what you call… one of the guys." Another silence filled the air for only a period of 1 minute.

"So… she's like the total opposite of what you usually pick for me. She's… what, a tomboy or something?" Matt asked slowly, seemingly unable to comprehend what his mother had just said.

His mother nodded. "Yes, and very much so. Her mother, Satoe, who is a close friend of mine, has been desperately trying to turn her into a lady but has not gotten any fruit from her labor. Her daughter is very-no—more than you can imagine, stubborn. So much that no one can crack her. I have met her and can justify that sentence fully. I know for a fact that she'd rather die than have even a drop of lipgloss on her lips."

Tai cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Wow. She's worthy of the show 'Twilight Zone,'" he remarked, smirking.

Natsuko continued, sighing. "She's a very ill-tempered girl, and a very closed shell. Nobody can make her open up. Nobody knows what happened. Her mother is desperate for the person who can melt the walls around her heart. Of course, I daresay it will be a nice change for all of you." As if jerked by a sudden jolt, Ms. Natsuko Takaishi lips curled into a smile. Way creepy smile. Creepier than an eye out of it's socket, which is creepier than ever.

Like the one when Mikani, a 15 year old sophomore (she skipped a grade because she's as smart as a genius) in their school (also the cook's daughter so they see her often), made that bitch Tsugi (remember her?) say she was a ugly wiener, get covered by hot sauce head to toe and eat a worm. Which looked like a villan took over the world. That creepy.

This was NOT good for man kind at all.

"NOOOO! NONONONONONONO FRICKIN' WAY! I WILL NOT DO IT!" Matt yelled, which could've almost made the windows crack.

"Oh yes, you will!" Natsuko said demandingly. "You will turn, at least try, to turn her into a real lady fit for your standing. That way, I feel it is the right time to give you another fiancée, you will not just cast her aside when you know how hard the training is to meet the requirements. Succeed, and you can say farewell to your engagement to Tsugi. Fail, expect that you will be spending the rest of your life with her and her…… parents." Sad to say (I was being sarcastic), she was not too fond of Tsugi's stupid and obnoxious, either.

Matt sputtered, "But-but I don't know anything about girls! Sure I date and all, but I hardly know what's on their heads! Heck, I don't even care!" he burst out angrily.

"That's why you will have Sora and Tai as partners," Natsuko continued, glancing at the 2. "A girl and a boy. And no, Tai, I DO NOT care if you don't know anything about women. This is part of the punishment."

Natsuko got up and smoothed her pants. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to. See you at 4." She swept past them in a ruffle of feathers, letting the punishment be absorbed by the shocked teenagers.

* * *

_Matt's Incredibly huge room the size of a large basement_

"I can't believe she'd do something like this!" Matt howled, banging his head on the wall and getting a huge bruise. Tai was playing Red Steel at Matt's Wii. "Tell me about it," he grumbled, "I mean, I am a man! I'm not homosexual!"

Sora shrugged, and plopped down on the couch, (he has a couch in his room?!) currently reading a fashion magazine. "Well, it's a very exciting challenge, if you ask me."

"But you don't know anything about fashion!" the 2 boys exclaimed. Sora sighed. "I'll do the best I can." With that, she started flipping through the pages.

"Of course, I don't know about you guys but I think Mrs. Takaishi is stretching the truth a bit." She then went over to Tai and picked up a tray of cheezy doodles. "I mean, it's just so hard to believe that a girl we will know is.. uh… extremely tomboyish or something"

"Yeah, that's right." Tai agreed,"but Matt's mother is hardly the type of person who jokes. I'll eat horse's crap if she lies."

Matt scoffed, "I am 100 percent sure she is lying." It wasn't the first time his mother had lied to him.

"Bet you 100 bucks that Mrs. Takaishi's telling the truth," Tai dared, grinning.

Matt smirked and grabbed the last cheezy doodle. "You're on," he said cockily.

Sora raised an eyebrow, a smile on he face. "Yeah well, I'm going down to fetch more cheezy doodles. You guys are gluttons. Oh, and make sure both of you clean up the mess or Yolei will have a fit," she then went and closed the door behind her.

"I still cannot believe that there is a girl out there besides Mikani that will rather die than put those—what do you call them?—oh yeah, lipsgloss on their mouths. I mean, eversince we stepped into the hallways of our school, we were surrounded by girls worthy of landing a spot in Vain Valley." Matt said absent-mindedly, looking at Tai shoot the guys.

Tai shrugged. "I guess this change is not new to the outside world. But our school, you have to admit, is practically the most prestigious school next to Harvard. I mean, it's high class, dude. What do you expect?"

"Yeah…." Matt agreed

A few minutes before Sora was gone, Tai slapped his forehead and exclaimed, "I forgot to tell her there's no more cheezy doodles!" he scrambled after Sora, leaving the door swinging open.

"HEY! TELL HER I WANT SOME ROYAL (an orange soda from the Philippines)!" Matt hollered, running after them.

He ran after them, down the hallway and craning his head. Then, he saw Tai's head at the top of the stairs. Sora's head was visible too and both of them were standing still, their mouths dropped open. Upon reaching them, he tapped both on the shoulder. "Umm.. Tai? Sora?" Matt said, waving his left hand in front of their faces wildly.

Neither one responded. They were much too busy looking at a 17 year old girl standing next to Natsuko.

Natsuko called her son to her side. His eyes bulged.

Tai suddenly whispered, smirking, "Give me my 100 bucks, Mr. I-Am-Always-Right."

"I thought our visitor was a girl. That is not a girl." Matt said, confused.

But then, he saw the unmistakable form of the upper body of a woman. Only, with this one, it was covered in tan baggy-and when I say baggy-I mean BAGGY- pants, a football jersey and, oh frickin shit, is that a Nike limited edition baseball cap? He tried so hard to get one of those babies! They were SO damn rare! The visitor looked up, revealing gorgeous chesnut eyes (which were currently obscured by the cap). It wasn't the way she dressed, either. She had this swagger that all men have and signifies that that man was a macho-man and not a wuss. But that half smile … oh crap.

Accidentally, her cap tilted and fell and, to the group's astonishment, luscious honey brown hair cascaded in waves that ended to her waist. The visitor scowled and hurriedly put the cap back on, causing Natsuko to smile amusedly.

Matt's eyes widened. 'Oh,crap. That's a girl, not a boy! Now I owe Tai a 100 bucks!' he thought, astonished.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! IT'S A GIRL?!" You should know who said that.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter 1! OH MY GOD that was the longest thing I've ever written. I'm so frickin tired!**

**I actually had this for a long time but forgot about it, so please don't kill me. Well, I hope you enjoy. Please, feel free to review.**

**I kind of need about 5 reviews for each chapter, is that OK? Because if not, I will reduce it to 3. I hope you all liked it!**

**Well, Peace out, my friends! I hope you all liked it! Have a great day, peeps!**

**_Beatrice_**


	2. Enter Mimi Tachikawa

**I'm backie with a chappie! Hey that rhymed! Maraming salamat, po to who all reviewed. I won't put a list. That'll be in the end of the story**

**Anyway, I need someone to check for grammar and spelling. If you want to, put it in your review or PM me.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter Mimi Tachikawa

Life sucks. No, it's a living hell.

I do not know why mother said to live with 'handsome' Yamato Ishida for a frickin 2 months. 60 days of hell. Sometimes I wonder how moms are super sweet then turn into the devil or Satan.

And what is she trying to insinuate when she kept dropping hints that Natsuko's son was cute? Do I LOOK like I CARE? I wouldn't give a damn if the son looked like Zac -what's his name?- Efferin or the guy selling cotton candy in the circus. Did my mother really thought that when I see this son of her friend I'll go down on my knees and grovel like the rest of the chicks that are surely doing it to him?

Hah. That ain't gonna happen.

I heard a noise and looked up. There were three teenagers gaping at me on the top of the stairs. I smirked. Same ol', same ol'. The blondie must be the son. I have to admit that he's someone that my 90 IQ cousins back at the big NY(My state!) would call "smokin". Yech. But I started feeling annoyed, remembering the times when a beautician dared to put me into a dress and shove pictures of Zac Whateverhislastnameis and Lindsay Lohan in my face. Then, I got even more annoyed when I saw that his two friends, a girl and boy, weren't blinding to look at either.

Not that I find the son cute or something. I'll eat my hat if I did…which I don't.

Crap! My hat fell off! I have always hated my hair. Mother once grounded me when she caught me in the act of cutting my hair 9 inches shorter. I really can't see what's the point. I mean, WHY do I have to have long hair?! It gets in my way everytime I play soccer or basketball! It's a pain in the butt, I tell you. What's it for again?

Oh yeah, for appeal. I scowled even more.

"_When the time is right, Mimi," mother told me the other day, "you'll shed that façade of yours whether you like it or not."_

_I snorted. "And why the hell would I do that?"_

"_Because of love" she responded quietly. "One day, you will find a man that you will feel for, so much that you want him to see the real you. Don't fool yourself" she looked at me with sad eyes "your manliness is only a façade. What happened to you must be let go. If a friend cannot do it, if I cannot do it and if you cannot do it …then your heart will"._

I walked away and into my room that day. Shaking the memory out of my head, I jammed the cap back in place. I thanked Natsuko and proceeded up the stairs. I shot the boy and his friends a back-off-or-else look and, judging by their expressions, they got the message.

Satisfied, I walked towards my room at the end of the hallway and closed the door. Love is shit. Men are shit.

I can do it myself. I don't need anybody.

* * *

_Kitchen_

"Did you see that glare!" Tai exclaimed, astounded. "That was so freaky!"

Sora looked at him, amused. "But that was sooo cool, right? I need to master that glare!" she said. "I can use it to scare away the black cat that's been prowling around my house for the past week!"

"Yeah well, you probably look like a burglar or something—"

"What do you mean by that! If you ever saw the ca—!"

"Or maybe you look like the Wicked Witch of the West in the "Wizard of Oz or some—"

Sora frowned at Tai. "Oh? If I'm a hag, then what are you? A CHIPMUNK?"

Matt sighed and massaged his temples. He thought his mother was joking. He really did. But, as he sat on a chair near the counter, he recalled the visitor. The way she dresses up… her swagger… her walk… the GLARE... it seems like his mother was not exaggerating. Because no matter how hard he tried… no matter how many times he tried…

He really can't label their lovely visitor as a girl.

Which pretty much pissed him. Because he's the schmuck who's suppose to banish her complete lack of refinement and femininity.

Or else he'll spend the rest of his life with a slutty wench. Not good. Definitely not good. He needed a way to convince her to become feminine…

And his so-called partners-in-crime were not helping.

"Oh, so are you saying that I'm the Wicked Witch of the West and the cat is my pet?" Sora was snapping.

Tai snorted. "To put it nicely, yes, I am both as truth and retaliation for calling me a degrading word." He can actually say big words. Wow.

"Oh please, 'chipmunk' is the nicest word I can think of. I have way more comparisons that can crush you overblown ego—!"

"WHAT do YOU guys think about her?" Matt barged in loudly.

They blinked and turned away from each other, red in the face.

"Well?" Matt repeated impatiently.

"You mean the visitor?" Sora asked, opening a bag of popcorn and forgetting about the bicker. "Well, I'm pretty sure she's not really like that. You know, the whole I'm-a-boy-so-back-off thing? Because for one thing, when her cap fell off, I saw her eyes. And I saw something that practically screams that she really is a girl inside and out, no matter how hard she acts so unlike one. And for another, she's too pretty to be a tomboy. I'll marry Tai if she really is one of the guys."

Matt looked at her incredulously. "You actually caught a glimpse of her face?"

Sora laughed. "My dear Matt, just because you were too busy admiring and envying the Nike cap that she was wearing does not mean that we were doing the same thing."

Matt reddened. "Shut up."

Tai smirked. "Seriously, you are hopeless. In any case, Sora's right. The girl's pretty. And her eyes!" he exclaimed. "OMG, her eyes are so gorgeous! And her hair is the most beautiful hair I have ever seen! Seriously, if we get a chance to give her a total makeover, she will make the Resident Bitch of our School look like Cruella DeVil!" Sora continued for Tai, cackling evilly.

"Make sure Wendy doesn't hear you say that." Matt smirked.

"And don't pretend that you didn't notice it, Matt," Tai wagged a finger at him. "I heard your Girl-Radar buzzing when she looked at us."

Matt snorted, blushing. "Yeah, right. She… intrigues me, that's all."

And she really did. In fact, after seeing her, he wasn't so sure he wanted to do the punishment anymore, because, believe it or not, he would have liked her being her. It would be a relief to finally have a friend that is a lady but not like all the girls he had encountered before (Sora excluded. Since she's the only one he considers a friend that's a girl).

But if he doesn't do it, he's screwed. And he could see from this girl's glare that she doesn't want to be friends… which intrigues him even more, because Ishida Yamato LOVED challenges. And this one is screaming 'big challenge' all over the place. It would be fun to try and befriend... maybe even irritate her a little.

He smirked. and he knows for a fact that manhaters are

a. spunky

b. feisty

c. rebellious

and since this one is clearly a manhater and a tomboy, all three of the attitudes a manhater possesses will be doubled. Tripled, even.

But there's the fact that if he doesn't do it, he'll marry a bimbo. Oh god… he has to play Obi Wan Kenobi… or else risk marrying a female Jabba the Hut. But maybe the fun can come first… the whole I'm-going-to-irritate-her-and-somehow-make-her-my-friend first before the refinement and feminity…

After all, she's here for a month and a half….

"Uhm… Matt…" Tai say slowly, "I don't like that look on your face…"

"Yeah…" Sora shuddered. "It's freaky."

Matt shrugged innocently. "What? Anyway, I'm going to test out my new CDs…" He stood up and made his way out of the kitchen. He looked back and saw his friends looking warily at him. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Sora exchanged apprehensive glances with Tai and said, "Matt… your CDs are in the room at the end of the hallway…"

"Well… that's where our visitor will be sleeping for the remainder of her stay…" Tai said lamely.

Matt smirked. "So? All the more reason to go." He walked away.

Tai turned to Sora. "Did you see the evil expression on his face?"

She grinned. "Sure did."

**

* * *

**

Except for the sign saying SOD OFF—which made him chuckle—it looked safe. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. He frowned and decided to come in. Yeah well, since when was Matt know to be a gentleman?

A grin appeared on his face. The girl was trying with difficulty to reach a book placed on a high shelf. At six feet, it was a piece of cake for him. Her being about 5 feet and 5 inches doesn't do any good.

Walking casually towards her, he reached for the book and plucked it neatly off the shelf. The capped visitor stiffened and turned around, facing him with the glare he knew so well.

"Give me my book," she demanded.

Matt looked at her amusedly. "Not even a thank you?" he asked and pretended to look hurt.

"Did I ask for your help?" she countered brusquely. "What the fuck are you doing here, anyway?" she asked as she walked past him and plomped down a chair and started writing.

Matt followed and placed the book on her table. He took a peak on what she was doing and smirked. So the girl plans on taking law? Interesting….

"I see you're up to taking law" he said easily. "Tell me, what are the respective concepts and legal implications of the crime _mala in se_?"

The girl seemed to freeze. He could almost feel the irritation radiating in waves from his victim. Ahhh, women….

"I see you don't know. Aw, crap," Matt said in mock disappointment, "and I thought you were smart…"

It seems as if his dear visitor doesn't want to have her intelligence insulted. She finally whirled around, facing him with a scowl. "It's the crimes where the acts penalized are inherently bad that they are universally condemned!" she said through gritted teeth. She clearly wasn't the type who backs down…

He only looked at her with innocent eyes, as if saying "annnnnd?"

She heaved a frustrated sigh, "criminal liability is generally incurred when the crime is only attempted or frustrated. Lack of good faith or criminal intent is a defense. Now, tell my why the hell are you here!"

He ignored her and skimmed her work instead. "You know, on question 4, I suggest you answer that the accused should be convicted b/c his act of shooting a burglar when there is no unlawful aggression on his person is not justified. He should not have used the gun unless his life is already in danger. I mean, because of his stupidity, he killed his brother in law!"

She snorted. "Consider the given circumstances, Matt. The neighborhood is a place of robbers, the time was midnight, the victim appeared to be a burglar. It was an honest mistake of fact! It absolves the accused of criminal liability! And the brother should've eaten dinner instead of sneaking down in the middle of the night to chomp on hamburgers."

He smirked. The girl did her homework. "You're thinking like a kid."

"Holy mother of shit!" she yelled exasperatedly. "What do you want?"

Feisty. "You're name," he said simply.

He nearly keeled over in laughter when a muscle appeared on her jaw. "The name's Tachikawa Mimi," she said curtly.

"I am," she picked up a basketball, "going to," she stomped past him, "shoot some hoops. Follow me, you die."

Matt followed her out of the door. "Do you want a playmate?" he called out cheerfully as she made her way down the stairs.

"NO!"

"I'LL MISS YOU TOO!" he yelled happily.

"**GO TO HELL, FUCKING BASTARD!"** she bellowed angrily.

He laughed and clapped his hands, leaning against the closed door of her room. Interesting…

* * *

_Living Room_

"So… how'd it go?" Sora asked curiously. "Was she nice?"

"Oh, she was nice. In fact, she's the nicest girl in the world. I think you'll like her. Smart one, too. Pretty." Matt smirked, twirling a rubber band around his finger.

Sora looked at him curiously. There was no sarcasm in his voice. It was… well… normal and… light. This is weird.

"So do you wanna back out of the whole friendship thing?" Tai asked as he watched him. "I mean, I am pretty sure you and our dear visitor, Mimi, are not getting along."

Matt quirked an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? We got along just like that!" he snapped his fingers.

"Yeah, and I'm Sleeping Beauty," Tai whispered lowly.

"And who says I'm backing out?" he asked, closing his eyes and lounged on the sofa with ease. "Mimi tachikawa and Yamato Ishida are gonna be the best of friends for a whole… happy…TWO MONTHS !" he said, smirking.

He did not notice that dry looks his 2 best friends exchanged.

"Why do I get the feeling that Matt just found a new victim to torture?" Sora whispered

Tai looked at her with surprise. "So you heard the 'go to hell fuckin bastard' scream too?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, shit."

"Yep. Oh shit."

* * *

**Please review! I didn't get the 5 I needed before so you BETTER review or I'm going on strike. You want people to review your story so review their stories. I hope you all enjoyed. Remember, 5 MORE REVIEWS!**

**_Beatrice_**


	3. Creating Chaos

**Maraming salamat/Arigatou to who reviewed. Enjoy this chapter that I have supplied you with. READ THE END NOTES IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Creating Chaos

"No…"

"Come on, Mimi…"

"No fuckin' way…"

"But-!"

"No…NU-HUH… noooOooNONONONONONO! ARGHGHGHGHG!"

It was 3 days after Mimi's arrival at the Ishida Manor. And 3 days after she arrived, the household was in chaos. Why, because 2 teenagers were currently running around the mansion chasing another teenager for the past 20 minutes. One of the chasers was currently holding a uniform and the other a pair of mary janes and knee high socks. The chasee, on the other hand, was wearing nothing more than undergarments and a bathrobe.

"Mimi! You have to wear the uniform whether you like it or not! It's in the rules!" Sora bellowed, running after the honey brown-haired girl. They tore past a marble statue and rounded a corner.

"Why… oh freakin why… do I have to chase her at 4 in the morning with you?" Tai panted as he ran with Sora, the bag in his hand flailing in the air.

"Because the idiotic boob is still asleep!"

They finally cornered her in the library. Mimi pointedly shook her head and growled, "I am NOT wearing a skirt!"

"But you have to! It's the assigned uniform for the girls in Nokobura University!" Sora argued, brandishing the short, blue skirt and sailor top in front of the girl's face.

"If you don't, the school's going to kick you out even though you're new!" Tai reasoned, behind Sora as Mimi edged closer to the side exit of the library.

"I am not wearing a skirt! Over my decapitating dead body!" she vigorously shook her head, running towards the door and wrenching it open. She let out a squeak of triumph and rushed out….

… only to collide with something hard.

Or more precisely, SOMEONE.

"What the frickin' HELL are you three doing thundering around the house at 4 in the morning!" Ishida Yamato cursed irritably. To Mimi, who was grabbed tightly by the shoulders, he said "Woah… you actually wear undergarments!". He raised an eyebrow at Sora and Tai and asked, "What's with the evil looks?" ("Whaddya mean by that!" the prey /Mimi/ yelled)

"In case you haven't noticed, my dear Mattie," Tai huffed and gestured at the uniform in Sora's hands, "Mimi refuses to wear NU's uniform! We've been chasing her for 20 minutes around your house!".

Sora added "And you're suppose to be the one who's helping us instead of sleeping!".

"Chill. I have it all down pat," Matt grumbled. He rolled his eyes while said visitor was trying vainly to escape. "Look Tachikawa, please wear the damn skirt and give us a break, will you?.

Mimi only shook her head and snarled, "No fucking way in hell."

Matt smirked. "Suit yourself." With surprising speed and agility, he threw her over his shoulder while holding her tightly by the thighs. She shrieked and started banging her fists on his back, "Put me down! PUT ME DOWN! YOU ASSHOLE! ARGHHH!"

Matt whistled, "Aw come on, I know you like it!". He suddenly yelled, "OW! DO NOT BITE ME!"

Mimi scoffed after biting him "I do not like looking at your butt! I am sure that you haven't washed it for three years! God, it stinks!"

"Say what you want, Tachikawa. I know you like it." Matt said happily. "Coming, friends?" he asked the 2. The addressed just followed, too stunned to reply.

* * *

"YOU SEE? It looks great on you!" Sora beamed at Mimi. Mimi now wore the uniform with her hair in a very messy ponytail. Because she refused to wear make-up or let hair down and lowered the skirt 4 inches lower, it had taken them an hour to finish. And despite the rumpled hair and shirt, she looked fresh and more girly than they saw her since she arrived. 

Matt snickered as Mimi stomped past him, "Awww… never thought you actually have a bust… always thought a stick has more than you but… I guess I was wrong… OWWW!" he yelled indignantly when Mimi stomped and grinded his foot with her left heel… hard.

* * *

Stares. All of them were staring at me. Maybe it was because my skirt was way lower than the girls or that my lack of complete of refinement and femininity were showing so clearly boys stared. But you know what? Frankly, I don't care. I have just been chased around that house with nothing to cover me except a freakin bathrobe and manhandled into wearing a skirt—which is something I have not done for a year— and do you think I care about a bunch of teenagers staring at me?

"Please take a seat, Ms. Tachikawa." Ms. Osika, our adviser, said.

There were two seats and two things that influenced my decision right then and there. One is that a really pretty purple-haired girl occupying the seat beside one of the empty ones were looking at me with disdain. And let me tell you, I can tell that we are not going to be buddies. I have never gotten along with popular snobs and two, the last empty seat was beside the window where there is a view of the ocean. And yeah, although I have to sit next to the Son of Satan a.k.a. Matt, the ocean will make it worthwhile.

I sat down and 5 seconds later a finger tapped me from behind. I spun around and faced—are you expecting a description of someone close to Zac Efferon with red hair and gorgeous blue eyes? Sorry, not gonna happen- a big shouldered idiotic football player with an idiotic smile. And the first idiotic thing he told me is: "Hey babe."

I raised my eyebrow. "Are you addressing me? I'm really sorry, but I have a name which is definitely not Babe. If you want, I'll introduce you to a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend of my cousin, who is a friend of a friend of a friend of a-"

"Okay, okay." he interrupted, obviously irritated "I just wanna know if you're free on Friday so we ca-!"

"Why?" I asked pleasantly. I'm pretty sure everyone, including the teacher, is listening. I had a shitty day and I will not hesitate to vent out my irritation on the first egoistic person I see.

"So you and I can get to know each other and date so-!" he said. He was really getting pissed now.

"Tell me, oh great Romeo of my life, what is x in x 54 minus x is equal to 24?"

He looked confused. "How the hell should I know? 67?".

Mrs. Osika gasped. The whole class laughed.

Good Lord. He's stupider than I thought.

"EENNGGGKK! It's 78, you dolt." I said sarcastically. "God, over my dead body will I going to go out with the likes of you."

"WHY?"

"I'm afraid you might stupidify me to death."

While the whole class burst into chatter on this remark and Porky Pig sulked off to his group of otherwise laughing guys, this girl on my right whispered, "God, what a freak."

Twitch twitch. They will NEVER learn. I addressed her, "Excuse me, why are you calling me a freak?"

She jumped a mile away and shook her head, her heavily powdered face reddening. "I w-wasn't calling y-you a freak! I was-uh- meaning Michael!".

Uh-huh. And I am Princess Marie Antionette of Versailles. "Please, I had a very crappy morning, so will you please stop bitching 'bout ol' me a.k.a. babe? Cause if you don't, Babe here will turn you and Porky pig into hamburger patties. Kay, Pixie Dust?". The class burst into even more chatter after that.

Matt winked at me and smirked. "Nice one, Tachikawa." I shrugged and another 5 seconds later the purple-haired raised her hand. "Teacher, can I please show Ms. Tachikawa around after 2nd period" she asked innocently. But I am not deaf not to hear the venom in her voice. Oh yeah, the two are obviously friends.

But another voice interrupted before Osika could respond. "Er.. miss? I'd like to be the one who'll show Tachikawa around, if you don't mind" a masculine voice said politely.

I looked disbelievingly at Matt. The Son of.. er… Matt actually helped me?

The whole class burst into even more talk, ignoring Ms. Osika's orders to shut up. Finally, she threw a chalk on her table saying that if we have so damned much to say, we can write it in a thousand-word essay of the biography of Marie Curie. After that, we were dismissed.

Yeah well, good thing I'm not in school to make friends.

* * *

I looked at Matt and demanded "What did you do that for?"

Matt shrugged. "Wendy and her friends will pound you if you agreed. You embarrassed her sister and best friend. And when I say pummel, I mean pummel. They are the Cindy Crawfords of the school… only bitchier."

I snorted, "I am not afraid of some Ms. Popular. I've never gotten along with people like them. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me, so I have no intention to pretend I don't feel the same."

"Hey, we're on the same club. Wendy and I once dated but she got too possessive and followed me everywhere! And she has this certain smell that I can't put a finger into…"

"Ohhhh… so you smelled the BO and hairspray and perfume rolled into one, too?" I raised an eyebrow in surprise "I actually thought you like her."

"That's bull. AND she is way too vain and clingy. And we tried to play basketball and five seconds later she was shrieking about breaking a nail or something…"

"Shoot. Geez, what is up with that?" I rolled my eyes and headed for the door with Matt. " I will never understand why they take the time to put all that gunk. And basketball is very easy. I cannot believe she does not like it. Then again… maybe I do…"

"Uh-huh. YOU? PLAYING BASKETBALL?" Matt pretended to look surprised. "You know how to play? Much less dribble? That is one hell of a joke, Tachikawa."

Recognizing challenge, I raised and eyebrow. "Wanna bet?"

"Fine. Meet you in the court. Loser will clean the bathroom of my house for a week."

"You're on".

And you know what, I guess, in a way, I DID gain a friend. Friends, actually, because we were later cheered on by Sora and the others. I guess they ARE friends, no matter how irritating, annoying or a freakin' pain in the butt they may be. Especially this guy.

* * *

I cannot believe what I am seeing. In fact, I cannot believe this is happening. I mean, I've always thought that Mimi's going to be a loner here but I guess I was wrong. Definitely wrong. Because, as shocking as it may seem, she was a hit. Especially with the boys. Not the I'm-crushing-on-you hit but the hey-join-our-group hit. They actually like her. And the ladies even asks her for advice about the masculine gender because she seems to be so 'finely in tune' with it.

Then, I got an even bigger surprise when a bunch of boys asked me if there was some way that they can ask her out for a date. That threw me off. Seriously. I asked them what the hell did they saw in her. They said she was pretty and athletic and down-to-earth and the only girl who could level with them in sports… plus sweet. Wait a minute… SWEET? Oh yeah, and pigs can fly…. I can still feel the throb of the stomp she gave me…

And yeah, she is very pretty but with her complete lack of poise and femininity, it's very hard to see it. I only saw it because I've been friends with Sora for so long. I guess these guys are smarter than I gave them credit for… . In any case, I told them not to get their hopes up since Mimi would probably ram a fist down their throats if they try to do anything stupid.

AND when they found out that she was temporarily living in my house, a rumor started saying that we were engaged! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? During gym class, two of my friends actually said things to me that made me loose my concentration and drop the baseball bat I was holding.

Jonathan: Sooooo level with us, how far have you gotten with Mimi?

Me: huh?

Luis: Don't play innocent. She's living with you, right?

Jonathan: Bet you've #!(, haven't you?

Me: (shocked) No!

Jonathan: Don't play games with us, man. You've probably &4/-#, haven't you!

Then, they suddenly lunged themselves at me and targeted my poor neck…

Luis: (arms wrapped around my head) YOU'VE PROBABLY EVEN #$(!$

Jonathan: (strangling me) AND MAYBE EVEN HAD #4!

Me: (horrified and choking to death) ME? WITH A TOMBOY LIKE HER! YECHHH!

After I finally yelled at them to stop or I'll pummel them, we watched the girls—or rather, Mimi— play baseball. She was currently running towards second base in a completely unfeminine way. As in the proper way of running. Like athletic girls. Only more manly. And Luis went, "man, she's cute.."

Me: (blushing and heart thumping) No, she's not…

Inner voice: Yes, she is…

Pfft. In any case, nobody can piss her off but me. Nobody can insult her but me and NOBODY dates her except m—whatever. You get the point.

* * *

_English Class _

"Class, as you all know, the Nokobura Fair is coming up. This year, each level is assigned to do one form of entertainment." Ms. Kido told the class, "And, this year, our level is assigned to…" she got out a white chart form under the table and placed it on the blackboard.

"…a play".

The class immediately burst into excited conversations. The teacher beamed and went on that the play is about a prince and princess about to be married only two moons away. Unfortunately, a month before the wedding, the bride-to-be mysteriously disappeared. Worried that the people may start worrying that something bad was going to happen, the prince and his father enlisted the help of a lone traveler who looks almost EXACTLY like the princess.

"But there was one tiny problem," Ms. Kido said, "The traveler, pretty she may be, completely lacked grace and poise. So with the help of a few experts they will attempt to turn this girl into a lady fit to be a temporary princess".

Izumi grinned, "And let me guess, they fall in love?"

The teacher nodded. "Yes. But there's another flaw. What if the princess came back to claim what was rightfully hers? And will the people ever accept a mere traveler as a queen if they ever get the chance to be together?"

As she droned on and asked who would like to volunteer to write the script, Tai swiveled around in his seat and raised an eyebrow at Sora, saying in an amused voice, "Why do I get the feeling this plot seems a little too familiar?"

Sora nodded. "Yep. Ms. Kido practically told us a medieval form of what's happening with our dear friend." They looked at Matt and Mimi, who were currently bickering two seats behind.

"Okay, each one of you will write his or her name on a blank on this chart. Each blank corresponds to a certain character of the play. Don't worry there's enough for everybody," Ms. Kido said.

"So do you think they'll fall in love?"

"Hell yes."

After all of them finally wrote their names, the teacher peeled of the sticker hiding the characters of the story, excitedly saying, "Okay, now let's see the luck student who will play the part of the prince." She traced the lines going down… down… down…

"Ishida Yamato! Stand up please!"

The whole class burst into hoots and cheers. Yamato gave a smirk and stood up, bowing to the class in a princely way and sat back down.

"Wow, wonder who's the unlucky girl that will get picked to play the traveler.." Mimi snickered, watching as Matt looked miffed.

"Are you kidding me? Most girls would die just to be with me. Even just a play." Matt grinned.

"Yeah… and they'll probably die due to your inflated ego."

"Say that again and I'll set you up with Michael."

"I'll set you up with Wendy."

"Haha." Matt said sarcastically. "Who knows? YOU may be the one who'll play the traveler."

"That," Mimi said, lounging on her seat and chewing a bubblegum "Is not gonna happen, Ishida Yamato."

"And the part of the traveler will be played by……" Ms. Kido stared at the name with both amusement and surprise.

"Me!" A girl said out loud.

"It's me!" another one yelled.

"No, ME!" Wendy yelled, making the gang snicker.

"The part will be played by none other than…" Ms. Kido smiled, devilishly and winked.

"Tachikawa Mimi."

* * *

**That is it! I hope you all like. Oh, yeah. 5 MORE REVIEWS OR I'LL GO ON STRIKE!!!! Guess what? My birthday is going to be on sunday! I still am going to be younger than you, probably, but I am still going to be older.**

**Do you like any of these names?**

**A.) The Maleviolent Sentient Poogle Plushie**

**B.) The White Lily Dreamer**

**C.) Cherry Blossom in the Wind**

**I** **REALLY NEED YOU TO CHOOSE!!!!!!! IT DEPENDS ON MY LIFE!**


	4. Meet the eggnog human

**Mabuhay people. I'm sorry if I seem like I'm demanding reviews, it's because I don't think my fanfics are very good so if people review, I know that at least someone likes my story. My birthday's coming soon! Only 4 more days... Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**NOTE: Miyako and Yolei are going to be different people since Yolei is the maid and Miyako's parents own a very successful beauty salon.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Meet the Eggnog human!

Nokobure University has a very prestigious world-wide reputation. This school shapes the best lawyers, doctors engineers, painters, dancers, etc. around the world. Equipped with a nine thousand acre or so land and advanced technology, NU is like a mini island.

Anyway, NU has a certain building with 2 floors. 1st floor is for he weights, rooms for meditation and exercises that improves you cardiovascular system and hopefully helps desperate insecure students to loose weight, treadmills and stuff. 2nd floor is the training ground. Or so they say, thing is, this floor is like one big practice floor for the Jackie Chan and Bruce Lee of the next generation. Aside from that, this is a floor where irritated students can shave off some steam on poor dummies.

Which is exactly what Tachikawa Mimi was currently doing.

"You'll be perfect for the traveler… must participate or you'll fail… you can't exchange roles with a nail clipper…," she muttered darkly under her breath, repeating what everybody said during their Gym Class, kicking and punching a dummy with all her might.

"You are so lucky!" she added sarcastically. "Lucky, my ass…" she yelled and landed a forty-five kick on the dummy.

Damn, stupid traveler who has to look like the princess. Stupid play. Stupid plot. Argh! Punch. Kick. Punch to the left.

"Come on, Tachikawa," a masculine voice entered her mind.

Mimi didn't need to look up to know who it was. "No freaking way".

"Why not?" Matt raised an eyebrow and stood in front of her, with the dummy separating them.

She rolled her eyes and flailed her boxing gloved-hands in the air. "Because I do not want to play some bimbo in a frilly dress that goes by the name of something as disgusting as Maria Buttbets!"

"No, you're not," Matt chided, smirking and now standing beside the dummy. "You'll pass PHEM and be an important part of the play".

"Yeah, in a hoopskirt." With a yell, she slammed her right foot on the left of the dummy's neck. Since Matt was leaning on the right, he got kicked as well. "What was that for!" he huffed and got up, feeling slightly dazed.

"Anyway, you're fit for the part of the traveler. A traveler's body's lean. You do a few butt-shaping exercises," he slapped her butt, (insert owner's growl) "Making you tighten this up some more and you're ready!"

Heaving a sigh of irritation, she whirled around. "You know what? Tighten this up!". She jumped and curled an arm tightly around Matt's neck. "Why the hell did she pick me, anyway?" she demanded. "Is it a woman thing?".

With surprising strength, Matt managed to remove her strangle and swung a foot on her knee, making her fall on her back to the ground. Pinning her down, he rolled his eyes, "Don't kid yourself. Nobody thinks of you that way." They were not aware of the scene they were making.

"Sit! SIT DOWN, man!" a fat guy said to his partner in fencing. His friend shued him and handed the popcorn as they sat on the bleachers.

Mimi managed to get the upper hand. She pinned him to the ground by sitting on his chest and her thighs on either side of his face. A vein pulsed on her temple when she growled, "This may seem as a shock to you but I've never been a part of play, much less having the part of temporary princess. Like it or not, I don't even own a dress. I don't even own a brush!"

She cursed when Matt crossed his legs on top of her chest and rose up with Mimi's legs were still pinned on his face and snorted, "Which part of that was suppose to _shock _me?" he said sarcastically.

They both struggled to get up and only succeeded landing on their side, since neither wants to free the other from one's iron-leg grip.

"Okay," Mimi mumbled through her feet-scrunched face "Let's suspend reality for a minute and pretend I said yes. You mean I have to endure every rehearsal and some Princess Diaries-like etiquette sessions and how to wear high heels and stuff?"

"Damn straight" Matt's muffled voice responded. "The talking, the dress, the cute little scene where we dance and kiss!" He made a lip-like image with his hands and put them together.

She shuddered and blushed, struggling to get out and finally they separated.

"Okay, 50 bucks on Matt," Watcher B told his partner.

"I don't know, man. She's got a lot of rage," Watcher A furrowed his eyebrows uncertainly.

Mimi did something straight out of Jackie Chan's book and jumped and landed on her side on Matt's back with her right elbow out. Matt swore and got up in a way that said 'You are dead, you hear me?'

"I'll take that bet."

He picked her up bridal-style, heaved her up and slammed her down to the floor. "Crud," Mimi panted as she lay on the floor, listening to the claps and cheers for the Matt, who was bowing.

"Ha!" Watcher B whooped. His friend looked put down.

"So are you saying I have to play the traveler?" Mimi groaned.

Matt bent down and smirked, placing his hands on his hips. "Yeah, you have to play the traveler."

She said nothing and instead, to show that she was irritated, slid her leg clockwise on the floor and slammed it on Matt's ankle with all the strength that she could. BAM! Matt hit the floor, making the crowd go "Woah!" and wincing.

"You go, girl," Watcher A smirked smugly and wiggled his fingers to the loser of the bet

* * *

_Matt's POV_

"I cannot imagine why some people are so willing to act on a play." Mimi said as we made our way to the stone steps of a massive salon owned by /Miyako's parents.

I shrugged "Who knows? A chance to see the world… to be discovered… money… I have no idea. Chill, will you? It's only a school play."

"I cannot stay calm." she burst out. "I have been through all these shit before and it all cracked. THEY all cracked, let me tell you."

"Sheesh," I rolled my eyes. "Please clarify. The expert make-overists cracked or you made them crack?".

"Okay, so I made them crack" she admitted. "The one who can stand me and successfully cope with my attitude especially during these…," she shuddered, "Lady lessons or whatever is a saint. Most of them cracked under a week. I give this one a month," she announced.

"Yeah well, too bad. Because this time, you are working with Andrew—uh, what's his name again?—Cordoro or something. Fine, let's call him Daisy the Rock, because like it or not, you, Tachikawa, are finally going to meet your match."

"Where's Davis?" she interrupted abruptly, intent on changing the subject.

"On the court shooting hoops while waiting for the girls."

"Lucky guy." she muttered ruefully.

I can't help but laugh at the tone of her voice, because I really do feel sorry for her. I overheard Kari and Sora chatting excitedly about this guy, and from what I gathered, once Cordova sets his claws on a prey, there was no stopping him. Okay, so it's not like I WANTED to listen to them. Truth is, I was tied to a chair, literally, (because I was suppose to be the one who leads the team. But I did not) and was forced to listen while playing hangman with an equally bored soul, Tai, who, instead of being tied to a chair, was tied to a pillar because he tried to escape.

And another reason why I'm feeling sorry for her is because all the lessons and makeover treatments will be held in the expensive and internationally- acclaimed Versaci Haven, exactly where we were. It is, by looking at her horrified expression when we were within 15 feet of the Haven, probably one of the places she abhors the most. And judging from the strategic position of having been built near 4 rich villages and its enormous and grand 2 story, 60 feet long structure, Miyako's parents weren't hurting for money either.

We entered the spa/salon/whatever and our feet sunk on the red carpet. "You ready?" I asked a now pissed Mimi.

"Ready to run or ready to die or ready to kill or ready for hell?"

"Ready for hell."

"No."

"Hm… that's bad."

"Why?"

"Because judging from your expression, I think you're already in it."

* * *

_Mimi's POV_

"So when is the guy coming?" I asked irritably. I mean, come on, we have been waiting for a freakin hour and nobody has seen neither hide nor hair of this 'Cordova' that Tai's sister, what's her name again, oh yeah, Hikari worships.

Worshipper smiled and said cheerfully, "Oh don't be so irritable! You'll like him!"

"I doubt it," I said stubbornly as I leaned against the pillar near the door. Seriously, I should be watching 'NBAs Greatest Games' by now but noooo…

I have been dragged to one of the places that I abhor the most to wait for my impending doom. Tai, Sora, Matt, that Miyako girl and Hikari were with me, scattered around the large and disgustingly pink lounge of Versaci. I just remembered, since I am being forced against my will to have these stupid 'lady' lessons, it must mean that we will definitely have a lesson about the difference between the male and female….

I shudder to think of what kind of shit I have gotten myself into.

The door suddenly opened and this girl entered followed by this penguin-suited guy flanked by 2 Tyra Banks-like girls. I don't want to be rude to the poorly styled but this guy was bald in a way which is the baldest I have ever seen. He looks like a boiled egg in a penguin suit. Except eggs are way more attractive, of course.

"Andrew!" Hikari greeted him enthusiastically and rushed to meet the legendary Cordo—er –whatever.

Eggy-my brand new nickname for Mr. Baldy- smiled and rushed ahead. To my irritation and surprise, he threw his extremely heavy bag to my arms, knocking the breath outta me and impatiently said, "Here boy, hold my bag". I glared at his back and met Matt's gaze on the way. He was trying hard not to laugh.

The opposite sex definitely has some screws loose.

As I stood behind Eggnog, he beamed at both Hikari and Miyako and gushed, "How are the two most beautiful girls in the world?" Sora pouted.

Miyako blushed and smiled. "Fine, thank you. So, are you ready for the hardest project ever?"

Hikari added, "I'm sure with your expertise, you will turn her into the gorgeous young lady that we all know she is!." She winked at Matt and Tai, who snorted disbelievingly.

"I always am, but," Eggnog frowned, "I see no other lady in the room. Perhaps she forgot?"

A silence burst into the room.

"But she's here!" Matt said, laughing.

"Where? I see no one?" Eggnog scratched his head, puzzled, looking around and ignoring me.

"There she is, Andrew," Tai said, pointing at me, grinning.

Eggnog turned and looked at me. After two seconds, he let out an ear-splitting shriek and threw both his hands face up in the air. Now, I cannot help but say that if he looks like a boiled egg when relaxed, he now looks like a constipated potato. Ooohhhh…

"Hi," I said politely, grinning.

"Y-you're a—" he stuttered, then shut his mouth and coughed. One—zero to me.

"Well… uhm… let's see… turn around…." Eggnog muttered, obviously flustered. I smirked and twirled around slowly. I saw his eyes getting wider and wider…

"Yes… yes… your eyebrows are bushy, it will need trimming… is that —le gasp!---grease on your nose? What have you done to your beautiful hair? It is like a tangled wire! You have frequent exposure to the sun, haven't you? Well, no more! You're cheeks need a little more glow, you have the very unlady-like posture and expressions. your skin's obviously smooth, but disgustingly covered in grime… SACRE BLEU!" he exclaimed and turned around to face my friends.

"I, Andrew Cordova, have never seen such a lady in need of dire help!" he announced as if he was announcing about the end of the world, "but do not despair, Andrew will succeed. These hands," he thrusted them out as if they were gold that we should worship, "Has touched the heads of Angelina Jolie, Tyra Banks and such like them and made 9 out of ten of his clients Ms. Universe! He, that is, I, will succeed! But with great necessities!"

He started ticking them off in his fingers while we were listening intently and one of his girls were writing. "Waxing, facial, protein treatment, manicure, diamond peel, pedicure…."

He droned on and on and on about these whatsits which sounds a helluva a lot useless and expensive (judging from one of his girls expression of awe and incredulity and Matt and the other's faces). And then he added that I will have lessons for walking, talking, eating, dating and lots of other stuff that I bet would not help me one bit but motivate me to murder him instead.

Dream on, oh mad bald one.

While he was busy ranting about my poorly formed homosapien form, I stomped over to Matt and hissed, "Why didn't you tell me that I will have to endure 216 pounds of useless fat in penguin suits with the motive of scraping off my sanity just for a play?"

He snickered. Oooohhhhh, how I would love to punch that cute smile off that cu—I mean—ugly face. "You didn't ask." he said lightly.

"Why I oughta…" I started my tirade, ready to yell to the whole freakin world that they are useless when it comes to protection of teens against deranged homosexual beauticians, when said deranged guy motioned towards me, "You, honey, come here".

I walked as unlady-like as I could and to my satisfaction, he seems to get more constipated. Ah, revenge is sweet. I should be doing something useful now, like planning the untimely assasin of the Ishida clan's heir.

"On Saturday, 2 days from now, I want you here with your friends so that we can begin our first lesson precisely at 9:00 am and also discuss future lessons. Do not be late and do something with that bag of yours, got it?" he peered at me through Ralph Lauren sunglasses.

"Yeah," I said stiffly.

"Yes," he corrected.

"Yeah?" I asked, confused.

"YES! A lady must not have such horrid words in her vocabulary. Proper ladies say 'yes'. Not the street language 'yeah', okay?"

Forget it. Eggs are definitely more attractive AND smarter.

"And what is that you're wearing!" he gasped and pointed at my jersey. I changed on my way here. "Such mannish sandals!" he sputtered indignantly, now looking at my shoes. "Michael does not approve of such horrid things seen on women. I want to see you in stockings and flip-flops the next time I see you. Michael also does not want to see you chewing gum again, you hear? It makes you look like a hoochie mama…"

Blahblahblah.. I DON'T CARE BALDY!

* * *

"They're getting along quite well, aren't they?" Sora commented. 

"Yep. If you call an urge for demise 'getting along'" Miyako said, amused. They watched as the expression of incredulity and irritation deepened on Mimi's face as she listened to Cordova's droning, who seemed oblivious to the murderous expression on his client's gaze.

"I give them 2 weeks." Tai dared.

"4 weeks." Matt countered, watching the honey brown-haired girl with a soft expression on his face.

"Loser will clean the winner's room for a week."

"Done."

* * *

**Do you like it?**

**/- Miyako is a different person (she's not Yolei)**

**Anyway, the results of the name contest are:**

**Maleviolent Sentient Poogle Plushie- 1**

**The White Lily Dreamer- 3**

**Cherry Blossom in the wind- 4**

**Cherry blossom is winning! Oh yeah, just to say, I don't have microsoft word cause it expired so I usually do the notepad thingie or Wordpad. Please review! Remember, 5 more! I'm not pressuring you, but I'd APPRECIATE it if you did.**

**Love ya all (not in that way) Maraming Salamat for reading and reviewing!**


	5. Walk like a lady

**Thank you for reviewing! Here is the next chapter.**

**PS: I DON'T REALLY CARE FOR GRAMMAR! Even if I got put in honors for some reason.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Walk like a lady

His mother shouldn't have named him Andrew, because Andrew is a name for the good and kind. NOT lead the torturing session. Unlike THIS guy.Actually, his full name is Andrew Michaelangelo Fresco**baldi **Vivaldi Gregorio Cordova. Nicknamed "Drewie" or "Michael".

But of course, I'm thinking more on the lines of "Baldy", "Eggy/Eggnog", "Hitler" and "Tyrant".

* * *

"How the hell can I fit into these things?" I asked dubiously, indignantly waving the stockings in front of Sora and Hikari. They were about half my size and can probably be a cause of an amputation of someone's legs. 

Hikari plucked them from me and exasperatedly said, "It's stretchable, see?" She pulled on both ends to demonstrate the point.

"Now, please put them on since we are 20 minutes late for you lessons!" Sora added quickly, repeatedly looking at her watch.

I snorted, "Let Eggnogg wait, for all I care. Let's hope he'll throw in the white flag."

"Now Mimi, be a good girl and wear the stockings," Matt drawled at the far corner of the vast music room sitting on one of the chairs with, as usual, Tai. I wanted to strangle them. I really do.

"Fuck off."

"Come on, Mimi!" Sora prodded on.

"No frickin' way," I said stubbornly.

Looking at her watch, Hikari frowned and looked at me. "We don't have much time," she said loudly and took a step forward.

"You, Tachikawa Mimi, are going to wear stockings and you are going to LIKE IT!" Sora said firmly. On the words 'like it', they lunged at me and dragged me out of the door. They manhandled me, let me tell you. It is so unfair because it is 2 against one and I'm impaired by wearing only a bathrobe while they are fully dresses and they have hundreds of fashion magazines behind them, lending their fashion antics superhuman strength.

God, kill me.

* * *

Matt and Tai listened sympathetically as Mimi's outrage and the girls' insistent voices drifted across the room. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU ARE NOT MAKING ME WEAR A THONG, DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"STAND STILL, MIMI! SORA, GET ME THE DRESS BEFORE SHE ESCAPES!"

"KARI, SHE'S GETTING AWAY! GET HER!"

"WHADDYA THINK I AM, A RAT! WHAT ARE DOING? NO…NO… AHHHHH!"

Matt shuddered and passed the chips to Tai, who was sprawled on the carpet and reading comics "I wonder if she'll survive," Matt mused loudly.

Tai smirked, "I wouldn't trade places with her right now. Survive? Maybe—" he was cut off when a screech shook the whole mansion.

"I'M BEING SEXUALLY HARRASSED!" Mimi screeched.

Tai got up and pretended to wipe a tear. "Bless her soul." They laughed and went out of the door.

"Want to get some coke?" Matt suggested.

"Sure."

* * *

"I thought I'm attending lady lessons, not…" I gestured at a pile of books "Geography… History… Computer…Law and… uh-huh… MATH?" I snorted incredulously.

After arriving at Versaci garbed in a hideous, lacey, sashy, ribbony (basically fucked up) dress, Eggnog swooped down at me and yelled for 30 minutes straight about how ladies should value punctuality and all that. After realizing that I am neither sorry not listening, he gave up and led me to this huge, empty room with only a pile of books as occupants. He looked irritated when I asked about them.

Well, nice try, Eggy boy, but you are not the only one in a bad mood. Scorching looks won't work on THIS girl, honey.

"We will not use them to read." he said calmly. That's when I knew I was in big trouble: he went from deadly to docile. "We will use them," he grabbed 3 books and placed them on top of his head, "For walking!" he clarified. He walked in a circle and-much to my disappointment, finished without the books crushing his foot. Damnit.

"Okay, put one book on top of your head," Eggnog instructed crisply and handed me a book. I raised my eyebrows at the title of the book and snickered, "'_How to grow your hair the fastest way possible'_?" I showed it to him. "Look Egg- I mean, Andrew, hate to break it to you buddy but your hair is not like what most mentally deranged blokes have. It will probably take like, 10 years or so-"

"JUST DO IT!" he bellowed, reddening. Two-zero to me.

I blinked. "Okay, easy there horsey, no need to go Nike on me…" I muttered and placed the book on top of my head. At least, I tried to since the stupid book kept sliding down. "What the hell?" I grumbled, annoyed. "Hey!" I added indignantly when Eggy whacked me in the head with his pen. Hard. "What the hell was that for?"

"Do NOT swear!" he frowned. Shhhhhiiiiiitttttt…… bwahahaha…

God, I'm going insane.

"Now, in order to achieve and KNOW that you are walking and standing properly, you must not let the books fall, no matter how hard it is for you!" he said sternly, walking around me with FOUR books on top of his head… in different sizes. Seriously, I KNEW there was something weird about his head. I thought eggs are round? Why's his flat? Hmm…

"Now, stand straight, chest out!" he started authoritatively. "Stomach in, butt out!"

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, the book toppling to the floor. I picked it up and replaced it again. Ishida is sooooo going to pay for this.

"JUST DO IT!"

Then when I finally managed to balance 2 books (with the sacrifice of chopped off toes caused by 200-pound encyclopedias), he brought out a pair of shoes that I loathe to the level of supremacy: high hell. Heels. Whatever. 5-inched, fucked up looking, pointed and ugly stilettos. Help me, god.

"No. No frickin way," I adamantly said, backed away. Unfortunately, he just shook his bald flat head and came after me. He, even after all my struggling, which is a LOT, managed to jam those stupid things on my feet.

He smiled triumphantly and said, "Now, stand straight and walk… properly!"

Clumsily, I took a step. Another step. Another one. Four more steps. I can actually walk with these stupid things attached to my feet! "Ha! I'm doing it!" I cheered triumphantly. "I'm—gah!" I gasped when something terrible, something horrible, something so spectacularly horrifying happened: I tripped.

Then, like in those action movies like 'Kill Bill' and 'Mission Impossible', everything seems to slow down. Even our voices slowed and became deep. First, my left foot twisted and I was silenced. I lost my balance and went "NOOOOOO!" and started falling down. Of course, no SANE person wants a broken nose so I grabbed the first thing that my hands came in contact with. And, wonder of wonders, I grabbed not a chicken, not a pillar… something much MUCH worse.

Eggy's pants.

Then, I started taking his pants with me. As in it started falling down, revealing his underwear. Eggy went all yellow and "MY PANTS! NOOOOOOO!". With the final sounds of belts snapping and heels breaking (YES!) , I fell down at Eggy's feet.

With a groan of pain, I started getting up when his voice stopped me. "Stay!" it commanded me. "Do not… I repeat… DO NOT LOOK UP UNTIL I HAVE MY PANTS BACK ON!" he said in a tense and flustered voice.

Eggy? Flustered and tense? Intrigued and curious to find something finally worthy of blackmail, I took a peek, tilting my head up a bit and froze. Woah… YECH!

To make sure I wasn't hallucinating this JUICY piece of blackmail, I looked at the mirror behind Eggy, one that he did not see, and took a look at his butt. I shuddered while he finally covered the hideous sight.

Double crap.

* * *

"Matt!" I called out as I strode in the mansion after my session. I stomped into the back where this huge pool was, currently occupied by said person.

The figure immediately surfaced, its owner's head in the edge where I sat. "What's up?" he asked casually, his hair dripping wet, well, actually, his whole body's wet. Duh.

I grunted and started making little cirlcles in the water "Ishida, I don't know if you are just blind or purposely playing innocent but as you can see, I am NOT fit for this girly role… nor the lessons … nor withstanding 2 months of Eggy's reign."

"Okay, why the sudden change?" he asked, water dripping from his hair and eyelashes.

"Because Eggnog is the reincarnation of Hitler himself. Would you believe that he actually forced my to walk with books on top of my head and made me wear 3 to 4 inch heels since yesterday?" I burst out.

"And look!" I held up my right foot, where there was a huge bruise covered with a bandage right smack at the back of my heel, which was currently red. "After tripping forty seven times, had a look at Eggy's humonguous pantibus and wearing stockings that cut off my blood circulation, I got this! How in the world am I going to attend and PLAY during basketball and baseball practice tomorrow!" I raged. "Coach would never allow me to play until it healed."

"So are you telling me you're backing out?"

"Yes" I said flatly as I got up. At least, I was about to when he suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Look, nobody said this was going to be easy" he said. When I didn't answer, he rolled his eyes and tugged at my arm, forcing me to sit down and lean closer. "All of Eggy's clients agreed that he's a bit of a butthead, but that is his technique to motivate them. Although he's a bit of a pain, look at where most of his clients are now. And yeah, some of them backed down but, Tachikawa, although it pains me to admit it, you are the most strong-willed woman that I've ever met, nevermind the fact that I've met you only a week ago. If anybody can tolerate his Hitlerism, you can."

"Wow, cheesy" I stated seriously, eyebrow quirking. He rolled his eyes with a half smile.

"Oi.". He got hold of my chin and made me look at him. God, those gor-I mean, ugly- eyes are KILLING me. "And if you quit, who's gonna be my other half in the play?" he questioned in a pained voice. "Tachikawa, if Wendy ends up playing the part I swear I will hunt you down, got it?"

I can't help but grin. "Was that a compliment?"

"Damn straight. It took me my dignity and pride to say it. So you better not quit!" he huffed, letting my chin go and crossing his arms on the edge.

"FINE!" I said, exasperated. "On one condition" I added.

He looked wary. "What condition?"

"I will get to borrow your Wii, motorcycle and your BMW fro the whole month."

"Done."

"You really are that desperate, aren't you?"

"Yep. Of course, I'll also have a condition."

I looked at him warily. "What?".

Then, his smile turned devilish, like how Miyako looked like when she saw the fifty percent off on all items in the Chanel store downtown. "If it involves anything perverted, I wi—"

"No!" he blushed then pretended to think. "Hm… that's an idea. OW! I was just joking!" he grumbled when I pinched him.

"I want you…," he smirked and grabbed my arm, "to have fun".

"Wha-?" I started. Then, it dawned on me. My gaze flitted from the pool to his hand. I glared at him full force and tried to pry my arm away. But to my dismay, the stupid thing only tightened. "Matt, if you are thinking of doing what I THINK you are thinking of doing, I swear I will skin you and chop you within an inch of your—!"

"Sorry, Meems," he drawled, "But you need it. Trust me".

"NO! MATT, DO NOT DO—AH!"

I screeched as he pulled and sent me toppling into the pool. Cold water seeped through the damned dress I was wearing and made contact with my skin. I quickly surfaced and swam to the edge and pulled myself up.

Of course, I was ABOUT to when Matt's arms suddenly encircled my waist and brought me back down. I choked when his breath suddenly blew on my ear and he said, "Oh no you don't."

We looked like fools, really. We played Drown Your Partner or whatever. He was so… well… cheeky that I splashed water in his face to wipe that stupid grin off his face. "Wanna play splash now, huh?" he said mildly and, to my surprise, a blast of water splashed me full in the face.

I gagged and glared at him. "Oh, you are going to get it, buddy!"

We fought like crazy after that and forty-five years of water later we managed to drag ourselves outta the pool and laid down the concrete. I panted and got up. He smiled "Now wasn't that fun?" he teased and sat up.

I smirked. "No, it wasn't. Thanks anyway."

He gaped at me. "You're not MAD?"

"Nope."

He pouted, his face falling. "WHY?"

"Simple pimple. It's because it pisses you off."

I punched him lightly and stood up, impatiently throwing the stupid heels into the pool. With all the dignity I have left, I walked towards the entrance to the mansion. Before opening the door, I nonchalantly said over my shoulder, "I hope you know I'm borrowing your cell for this". Hm… no comeback from smarty pants. Whatever. I went inside and shut the door behind me.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Oh my crud……" Sora watched as Mimi walked towards the door.

"Yeah… OMC!" Hikari agreed, awestruck as she recorded the whole thing on tape.

It wasn't the fact that they were behind the huge bush near the Jacuzzi and spied a cute moment. OOH NOO...

Well, that and the scene right now.

Mimi wasn't walking like a monkey that escaped from jail. No, she was walking with her spine straight, chin up… everything that Eggy taught. She looked… well… _regal._ Seductive with her hips swaying slightly. And the fact that her lavender dress was currently clinging to every curve of her body did NOT lessen it. In fact, you can pretty much add 'sexy' and 'provocative' to the list.

"My god, who knew Mimi walks so gracefully?" Sora breathed.

"I don't care!" Hikari giggled with mirth, "Take a look at our dear friend!"

Sure enough, Matt was staring at Mimi, mouth open. GAPING, actually. Nobody can blame him, really. It was like seeing Tai not eating like a pig.

"He's stunned!" Sora said excitedly. "And blushing!".

Hikari tugged at Sora's shirt. "Come on! Let's show this to Andrew!"

"Yeah. Mission 1: Walk like a lady, is officially successful!" Sora said happily.

* * *

I leaned my head against the door of my room.

No, my heart is not banging against my chest because of what happened.

No, I am not blushing because he preferred me over Wendy.

No, I am not feeling guilty because I ate all his cotton candy.

No, I do not think he's cute.

Yes, I think he's HIDEOUS.

Do I?

DO I?

Shit.

I looked at the mirror and did double take.

Double shit.

* * *

**Umm... well, hope you liked it. Please, review. Remember the names? Can you please vote? Oh yeah, I WON'T be updating for the next 2 days cause ITS ALMOST MY BIRTHDAY! IN 2 DAYS!!!**

**YAY!!!!!!!!!! Review!**

**_Beatrice_**


	6. Note

I'm sorry people, but due to some inconvieniences, I will be quitting fanfiction. But, my friend, Midnight Hope, gladly said she would continue the story, hoping it is as good as me :p. I'M SO SORRY again!!!!! But, this is life. Ok, so please check out Midnight Hope for the rest of the story. Thanks!! Also, please check out my friends story? She really needs the publicity, thatnk you!!!!!!

Lotus Blossom Skye


End file.
